


It Reminded Me Of You

by sydkneemacc



Series: Purely Immortal Husbands Fluff [1]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani Waxes Poetic About Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani and Nicky | Nicolò di Genova are in Love, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani is an Incurable Romantic, M/M, Mentioned Andy | Andromache of Scythia, Nicky gives great gifts, Nile Freeman & Nicky | Nicolò di Genova Friendship, Not Beta Read, POV Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, Post-Canon, Self-Indulgent, pure fluff, still don’t know how to tag, theyre so in love it hurts, this is literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28748205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydkneemacc/pseuds/sydkneemacc
Summary: “It’s beautiful.”“It reminded me of you.”orNicky went out to the market with Nile and found the perfect gift to Joe.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Purely Immortal Husbands Fluff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107620
Comments: 3
Kudos: 140





	It Reminded Me Of You

**Author's Note:**

> heyo i’m on tumblr @sydkneemacc 
> 
> comments are greatly appreciated so leave some if you’re feeling generous <3
> 
> this was semi-inspired by one of my friends who crocheted a sun and moon design on a sweater for me for christmas. erin, i know you will never read this but i love it so much thank you :)

———

“Joe. Joe wake up, love.”

Joe startled awake to the sound of Nicky’s voice above the couch. He didn’t remember falling asleep but the still open sketchbook in his hand plus the pencil  
on the floor suggested that he probably didn’t intend to. He looked up and saw Nikcy standing above him, the ghost of a smile barely noticeable on his face. 

“Sleep well?” Nicky asked with a slight chuckle. 

“I prefer being awake when you return. I like the way your eyes light up when they see me,”  
Joe replied easily, pushing himself up against the couch arm. 

Nicky’s smile widened and Joe felt that all too familiar burning in his stomach. 

“Incurable romantic,” Nicky laughed, as he picked up Joe’s legs and placed them on his lap after sitting down on the couch. 

Joe smiled as Nicky began strumming his fingers against Joe’s sweatpant covered legs. “How was the market with Nile?”

Nicky looked over his shoulder to where Nile was showing a no-longer-asleep Andy her new clothes in the other room. “It went well. She seems to fit in everywhere she goes,” Nicky mused. 

“The blessing of modernity. It’s meant for the young,” Joe replied, smiling still. 

Nicky nodded his agreement. “She also has a good sense of fashion, it would seem. You and her will easily be the best dressed out of the group,” he said absentmindedly. 

Joe noticed the change in his tone. He tore his gaze away from the two women to see Nicky staring at him with such intensity Joe felt as if he was going to melt. 

“What’s wrong, habibi?” 

Nicky blinked as if lost in a trance. “You are beautiful,” he whispered. 

Joe laughed. “That is what’s wrong?” He spoke with no malice, he simply enjoyed teasing the love of his life from time to time. 

“Of course not,” Nicky exclaimed, his tone and expression serious. “You are beautiful and everytime I look at you, I feel like I fall more in love with you everyday. You are so beautiful you outshine the sun.” Nicky was leaning towards Joe and his voice was getting softer. “I remember you said that I was your moon. Well, you’re my sun. I do not exist without you.” 

Joe’s mouth was slightly open but no words were coming out. “Nicoló, I’m supposed to be the poet. You’re—”.

Nicky silenced him with a kiss. His body was now on top of Joe’s. His lips were like a fire against the other man’s. Joe reached his hands up and placed one behind Nicky’s neck and the other in his hair. 

Nicky hummed with content and deepened the kiss. Joe sank further into the couch, allowing Nicky to fall on top of him. 

“I love you,” Joe whispered when they finally broke apart. “It’s not enough. Those words, they aren’t enough.”

Nicky kissed Joe’s forehead. And then his nose. And then both his cheeks. And then planted another gentle kiss on his lips. “My poet. My romantic. We don’t need words. I only need you, Yusuf.”

Joe beamed up at him and brought him in for another kiss. 

“But I love you too,” Nicky replied in a soft tone. 

They kissed again. And again. And again. Until…

“Ugh guys, you’re super cute but come on.” Nile’s voice interrupted their fun. 

Joe and Nicky broke apart again and looked up at her. The young woman was standing with something behind her back. 

“Didn’t you want to give Joe something, Nicky?” she asked with a pointed look in the Italian man’s direction. 

Nicky, who had his head placed comfortably on Joe’s chest bolted up. “Yes. Yes I did. Thank you, Nile!” He smiled down at Joe who was pouting at the lack of warmth on his chest. 

Joe watched as his husband went to stand next to Nile and take the mysterious something from behind her back. 

Nile smiled as she looked at Joe. “It was the cutest thing ever, Joe, you should’ve seen him. He saw this,” she gestured behind Nicky’s back, “and was staring at it for the longest time.”

Nicky blushed at this and looked at Joe sheepishly. “It’s nothing really.” 

Joe was now very intrigued. “C’mon Nicky. I’m sure I'll love it,” he said kindly. He propped his chin up on the back of the couch and tucked his hands under it. 

Nicky blushed again. “Ok but if you don’t you don’t have to wear it.”

Before Joe could say that he would wear anything Nicky got him, Nicky pulled a small paper bag from behind his bag and shoved it towards him. 

“Open it,” Nicky said, that minuscule smile showing on his face. 

And open it, Joe did. Inside the bag was a dark blue baseball cap. Joe gently picked it up and held it in his hands as if it were porcelain. A single white pencil was crocheted onto the front of it. Joe looked up at Nicky who seemed incredibly nervous about Joe’s prolonged silence. 

“It’s beautiful,” Joe said reverently. He looked at the cap and then back to Nicky, who was beaming. 

“It reminded me of you.” 

Nile smiled fondly at the two of them. “Try it on Joe,” she urged. 

Joe obliged and placed the cap on backwards, allowing tufts of curls to come out from the sides and the front. It fit perfectly and the color just happened to match the color of his sweatpants. 

Nicky took a step towards the couch and leaned down. He placed both hands on Joe's face and brought him in for a long deep kiss. 

Joe sighed as they broke apart. Feeling more in love with the man in front of him than he did ten minutes ago. 

“I love it. It’s beautiful,” Joe said again. 

Nicky smiled at him and repeated himself. “It reminded me of you.”


End file.
